In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool for removal of fasteners of the type having a head with a projecting stud for attachment of the fastener into a substrate.
Various types of plastic fasteners that hold weather stripping, radiator shrouds, fender linings, air dams and other plastic or rubber parts often need to be removed in order to effect removal of the part associated with repair of a vehicle or machinery. Tools for such removal typically comprise items that have the appearance of a screwdriver with a bifurcated forward foot or end which is wedged under the fastener and then pivoted in order to remove the fastener. Thus, the tip of the tool is engaged under the fastener and the tool is then maneuvered in a manner which disengages the fastener from the item or part which constitutes the substrate to which the shroud, weather stripping, etc. might be attached.
A problem that may occur with respect to such an arrangement relates to the movement that must be effected by the tool in order to remove the fastener. That is, often the tool is positioned in such a manner that it is difficult to effectively pivot or move the tool. The bifurcated foot or wedge thus cannot properly be engaged with the fastener to remove it from the substrate. The present invention addresses circumstances of this nature.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a tool for removal of fasteners of the type having an exposed head defining a flange and further having a projecting stud from the head that effects attachment of the fastener to a substrate. The fastener thus may fit through a liner, weather stripping, or the like and hold such material or item onto the substrate. The tool includes a handle with a longitudinal rod member that projects axially from the handle. The rod member includes a working end for engagement under the flange of the fastener in a manner which enables the operator to pry the fastener from a substrate. The rod further includes an axial segment having a substantially uniform cross section. Finally, the tool includes a fulcrum member in the form of an annular elastomeric button which is slidably mounted on the axial segment of the rod and which is longitudinally slidable or adjustable on the rod to define a fulcrum for the working or active end of the tool. The fulcrum member is adjustable to thereby enable improved mechanical advantage or a change in the pivoting action in the operation of the tool. Additionally, the fulcrum member may be moved along the axial rod to a position where it does not, or cannot, be utilized to provide a fulcrum for the tool. Thus, in a situation where large fasteners, such as plastic fasteners, require a large amount of travel in order to remove them, appropriate positioning of the fulcrum member enables the operator to provide a larger movement upon pivoting of the tool. Additionally, in circumstances where the plastic fasteners are located in inaccessible areas because of the structural shape of the component parts involved, adjustment of the fulcrum member or ring will enable improved mechanical advantage and positioning of the working end of the tool. Further, the ring or fulcrum member is made from an elastomeric type material which will avoid scratching or scarring various surfaces against which the member is positioned. When the ring is not needed, then it can be slid along the shaft or rod into an inactive position.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved fastener removal tool, especially a tool which may be utilized to remove plastic fasteners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener removal tool which is easy to operate, adjustable, rugged, inexpensive, and useful in many different situations.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.